Question: Stephanie had to do problems 23 through 43 for homework tonight. If Stephanie did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 23 through 43, we can subtract 22 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 21. We see that Stephanie did 21 problems. Notice that she did 21 and not 20 problems.